


Spin The Wheel Challenge

by MiraculousPyro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random ships, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Spin the Wheel, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro
Summary: I spin a wheel of Miraculous ladybug characters and I write a fic about the 2 I get. Random ships basicly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Aurore Beauréal, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spin the Wheel Oneshots





	1. Nathaniel x Luka (Hurt/comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm doing a Nathaniel x Random person along with Username8746489 and Mnoeln and I got Luka. 
> 
> I have no idea what the nath x luka ship is about but I tried my best. 
> 
> I may do more but I'm unsure right now but if I do they will be added to this work.
> 
> K that's it let's go.

Luka ripped the Jagged Stone poster off of his wall, tearing it in half as he did so. Luka couldn't believe he looked up to that bastard. 

Luka looked over at the guitar sitting on the stand. His anger flared against the instrument. He had only started playing the instrument because he had admired Jagged Stone so much. 

Luka grabbed the guitar and raised it above his head. 

And smashed it onto the floor. 

Luka continued to smash the guitar onto the ground until the main body of the guitar was nothing more than small sections of wood dangling from the strings. 

Luka took the neck of the instrument and broke it over his knee before tossing it to the floor. 

Luka left the remains of the instrument on the ground and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. 

Luka couldn't believe his father was Jagged Stone, the man he had looked up to all his life. The bastard who had abandoned his mother while she was pregnant with Juleka. 

Luka had met Jagged Stone in person multiple times so it was obvious that he didn't even recognise Luka. 

Luka felt a tear fall down his face as his anger flared. Next time he saw that man he was going to punch him in the jaw. 

Lukas thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound of glass against metal from above his head. 

Luka looked up to see his boyfriend Nathaniel standing above him with a glass jar with a dark butterfly inside, an akuma. 

Oh, he had nearly been akumatised. 

"Thanks Nath." Luka muttered, taking his hands away from his face. 

"You're lucky I was here, I thing you would rather tell Jagged that you're his son when you're not controlled by a magical terrorist." Nathaniel responded. 

Luka sighed, "How did you find out?" 

"Juleka filled me in upstairs." Nath explained as he sat down next to Luka on the bed.

"I see."

There was a few minutes of silence before either boy talked again. 

"So, what will you do now that you know?" Nathaniel asked. 

"I- I don't know." Luka responded honestly, he had reacted so explosively to the news he hadn't thought about what he would do with it.

"I think you should tell him." Nathaniel said. 

"I gathered that from what you said before."

"I met Jagged back when I was dating Marinette and I think that he would love the fact that he had children." 

Luka raised an eyebrow, "Then why would he abandon the woman who birthed them?" 

Nathaniel was quiet for a second, "Who knows, sometimes people make stupid decisions and regret them later, especially when it comes to their children." 

"How can you of all people say that with your father?" Luka instantly felt bad when a frown appeared on Nathaniel's face. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No it's fine." Nathaniel said, turning away from Luka and looking at the wall, "My father is an asshole, there's no other way to say it. He half forced my mother to marry him all those years ago and there were a few years where he had disowned me because I'm attracted to guys." 

Luka's eyes widened, he hadn't known that. 

"But, I still have some good memories with him. Like the beach house he would take me to during summer when I was a kid, or how in elementary school he would always wake up early to cook me breakfast." 

Nathaniel had a smile on his face that tugged at Luka's heart. 

"He eventually decided that I was important to him than his old homophobic views, and we reconciled." Nathaniel was silent for a second. He blinked and turned to Luka, "Sorry, I went on a rant." 

"It's fine." Luka responded, "I think it helped actually." 

"Oh," Nathaniel said, blinking in surprise, "Ok then." 

Luka's anger had vanished now, replaced by a warm feeling in his heart.

"I think I need to tell him." Luka said. 

"When will you do it?"

"As soon as I can." 

"Ok then, I'll call Marinette so she can set it up." Nathaniel said, standing up from the bed, walking to the door to make the call.

"Nathaniel." Luka called out before he left. 

Nathaniel stopped just inside the door frame, "Ya?" 

Luka got up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. 

Luka placed his lips onto the shorter boy's lips, "Thank you." Luka said as their lips parted. 

A blush spread across Nathaniel's face, "Um, ya, no problem." He said, obviously flustered, "I'm going to call Marinette now." 

"Ok." Luka said as his boyfriend vanished down the hall. He loved that boy. 

**_________________**

  
  


Nathaniel stood next to Luka as Marinette knocked on Jagged Stone's hotel room door. 

Nathaniel could tell that Luka was nervous because he was fidgeting with the rings on his hand. 

Nathaniel reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Nathaniel squeezed the boy's hand while looking up at him with a smile. 

Luka smiled back. 

Nathaniel heard the door open and turned back to the door, seeing Jagged's secretary Penny at the door.

"Hello Marinette, come on in. Jagged has been waiting for you." She said, opening the door all the way. 

"Thanks Penny." Marinette said. 

Nathaniel and Luka followed Marinette into the hotel room, with Penny closing the door behind them. 

"Marinette! I haven't seen you in so long!" Jagged shouted, hopping off the couch to give the girl a hug, "What's going on?" 

Nathaniel heard Luka suck in a breath, Nathaniel squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"Actually, my friend here is the one who wanted to see you." Marinette said, pointing to Luka. 

"I see." Jagged said, turning to look at Luka, "Hey, that's that Luka kid you dated once, isn't it." 

Luka squeezed Nathaniel's hand, Nathaniel squeezed back in an attempt to calm him. 

"Um yes, I did date Marinette at one point." Luka said, his voice sounding stiff and awkward.

"Awesome! So what do you need me for." The man asked, obviously not picking up on Luka's nervousness. 

"Actually sir," Luka said, pausing for a second, "You're my father." 

Jagged's eyes went wide and he blinked a couple times. 

"I… I have a son?" Jagged asked, shocked. 

"Yes sir, a daughter as well." Luka said. 

A wide smile appeared on Jagged's face, "I have kids!" He shouted, turning to Marinette, "Did you hear that? I have kids!" 

Nathaniel blinked, the man seemed extremely excited, and surprised. It seemed he didn't even know he had kids. 

Luka seemed equally as shocked. 

Jagged walked up to Luka, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Luka, who is your mother? Wait that's a dumb question, it's obviously Anarchy, she and Penny are the only women I've ever-" 

"Jagged!" Penny shouted, cutting the man off, obviously embarrassed. 

"Sorry, but this is amazing news!" Jagged shouted. 

Luka's hand feel out of Nathaniel's grasp as he seemed to be dumbfounded by Jagged's reaction. 

Jagged kept hold of Luka's shoulders as he kept talking, "I need to get to know you better, I barely know my own son and that's unacceptable!"

Nath noticed a tear fall down Luka's face as the man talked. 

Nath was nearly crying himself as Luka grabbed his father and pulled him in for a hug, his face full of emotion. 

Jagged seemed surprised at first but a smile appeared on his face as he hugged his son for the first time. 

It was a beautiful moment. 


	2. Adrien x Aurore (Steamy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random ships bitches. 
> 
> This time I got Adrien x Aurore. The 'genre' or whatever being 'steamy' 
> 
> Whatever that means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I relied heavily on a song called 'Baby it's cold outside' for this one. So much so that is basicly a song fic, I think. I'ma post a link to a YouTube video if you want to listen to the song as you read. You don't have to but if you haven't heard the song before I highly recommend you do listen to it at least once before reading. 
> 
> I'm uploading at 4 am so any grammatical errors can f off
> 
> Ok that's it
> 
> Link:   
> https://youtu.be/hnH_RGyzbSU

Adrien watched as Aurore put on her heavy coat and prepared to leave his apartment. They had been dating for 6 months now and they celebrated by making a home cooked meal together. A massive blizzard had started up while they were cooking and the visibility was near zero. 

Adrien had suggested she just stay the night but she was insistent on getting home. 

Adrien tried to think of a way to get her to stay, for the pure reason that he was worried about her. 

The scene reminded him of an old song that his mother used to play around Christmas time. 

Just like that, Adrien knew how to keep his girlfriend out of the snow. 

**___________________**

  
  


Aurore covered her ears with her knit cap as she looked out the window. She couldn't even see 3 feet out. She already knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. 

She had hoped she would be able to get home before the blizzard got too bad but she lived on the opposite side of Paris and driving in this weather would be suicide. 

But, Aurore had to do it. 

Her parents were very religious and would never forgive Adrien if he kept her past 8 o'clock. 

Adrien was the only boy she found that loved her for her and not for her body. She couldn't afford to lose him. 

Aurore grabbed her gloves out of her bag and was about to put them on, but was interrupted by Adrien grabbing her hands. 

Aurore looked up at his concerned face, "You know I can't stay." Aurore said with a frown. 

"Baby it's cold outside." Adrien responded in a deep tone, slightly singing it.

What was he doing? Aurore felt like she recognised the line from somewhere but couldn't place it. 

"I have to get home." Aurore responded. 

"Baby it's cold outside." Adrien repeated in the same tone. 

Suddenly it clicked in Aurore's head. Adrien was quoting 'Baby it's cold outside', an old American Christmas song, in order to try and get her to stay. Aurore only knew the song because her father used to play it around Christmas time when she was a kid. 

"I'll play your game-" Aurore sang back in the tune of the song. 

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Adrien sang, continuing the song. 

"For a little while." 

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Adrien sang, grabbing her hands and holding them between the two of them. 

"My mother will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's the hurry?" Adrien pulled Aurore close and started to sway to the music in their heads. 

"My father will be pacing the floor." 

"Listen to that fireplace roar." 

"So, really I'd better scurry." 

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." As Adrien sang, Aurore felt her scarf unravel from around her neck, no doubt Adrien's doing. 

Aurore raised an eyebrow at that but kept on singing.

"But maybe just a half a drink more." 

"Put some records on while I pour." 

"The neighbors might think." 

"Baby it's bad out there."

"Say what's in this drink?" 

"No cabs to be had out there." Adrien unzipped Auroura's coat as they swayed together. Aurore giggled and moved her arms so that the coat would fall off her body and onto the floor. 

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight." 

"To break this spell." 

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Adrien sang, removing the knit cap from her head. 

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." 

"Mind if I move in closer?" 

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." 

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" 

At this point, Aurore was nearly pressed against Adrien's chest and their faces were inches apart. 

"I really can't stay." 

"Baby don't hold out." 

"Baby it's cold outside." Aurore sang along with Adrien. They weren't synced very well so it probably sounded terrible, but Aurore didn't really care at that moment. 

"I'm starting to forget the words." Aurore admitted.

"Just make it up as we go then." Adrien suggested, pulling her in for a quick kiss. 

"I simply must go." Aurore said, starting to sing again. 

"Baby it's cold outside." Adrien sang once more in that deep tone. 

"What if I say no?" Aurore sang. She knew those weren't the correct words but she couldn't remember the correct ones so, taking Adrien's advise, started to fill in parts she couldn't remember. 

"But baby, it's cold outside." 

"This visit has been-"

"How lucky that you dropped in." 

"So fun and warm." 

Aurore felt Adrien start to guide her away from the door as they danced to their imaginary music. She let it happen, she wasn't going anywhere tonight. 

"My parents will be suspicious." 

"Gosh, your lips look delicious." Adrien led Aurore to the living room, where the couple found a lot more room to sway to their fantasy music. 

"My father will be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical storm." 

"My single friend's minds are vicious." 

Adrien leaned in and gave Aurore a long kiss. Aurore leaned into it and when they pulled apart she had nearly forgotten what they where doing. 

"Gosh, your lips are delicious." Adrien said, continuing the song. 

Aurore gave a small sigh, she loved this boy. 

"But maybe just a few hours more." Aurore sang, pushing Adrien down onto the couch, climbing onto the the couch on top of him and sitting astride his lap.

Adrien made a small surprised sound as Aurore climbed on top of him, a blush spreading across his face. 

"N-Never such a blizzard before." Adrien continued to sing, his deep voice from before a little broken up now. 

Aurore had to applaud her boyfriend for keeping it up. But, it wouldn't last long. 

"What if I go home?"

"Baby you'll freeze out there." Adrien sang, his deep voice restored. 

"I'll just steal your coat." 

"Baby it's up to your waist out there." Aurore felt Adrien's hands grab her waste. He had changed the line in order to do this so she allowed it.

"Your body looks grand." Aurore sang in a more sultry voice than before as she leaned in so she was centimeters away from Adrien's face.

"I thrill when you hold my hand." Adrien sang, grabbing Aurore's hand with his own, leaning in for a kiss. 

"But don't you see?" Aurore sang as she pulled back, getting off of the couch and leaving Adrien sitting alone.

"How can you do this thing to me?" 

"We're bound to be caught tomorrow." 

"Think of my life long sorrow-"

"Nothing will even be implied." Aurore sang as she approached the end table near the couch, opening the drawer and searching through it. 

"If you caught pneumonia and died." 

"I think I might stay." Aurore sang.

Aurore heard a gasp from Adrien, "Really?" Adrien responded without song. 

Aurore glared at her boyfriend, "You ruined the song." 

Adrien blinked a few times, "Oh, sorry." 

Aurore giggled, "Its fine, I found what I was looking for anyways." 

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he walked over, "What is it?" 

Aurore pulled a small, flat, yellow plastic object out of the drawer. Aurore smirked as she watched his eyes go wide. 

"Are we-?" 

"You aren't sleeping tonight." Aurore said a she pushed him back onto the couch. 

Although, this time, they where there for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very difficult to write since I had no idea what Adrien x Aurore would look like, let alone 'steamy'. I tried my best but I'm not sure if it's steamy enough so I'm not going to tag steamy just so I don't get hopefuls for some sexual tension and leave them disappointed. 
> 
> This shit was hard. It took like a week. I listed to that damn song like 13 times. I'm done, I need to work on my other fics. 
> 
> K bye

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that's it. I did my best and I hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> I don't ship Nathaniel x Luka at all but that's what I got and I did by best to write it. 
> 
> Ok I'm done.


End file.
